1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved automatic golf bag support stand and, more particularly, pertains to automatically supporting a golf bag with an integrally formed stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf bag stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf bag stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a golf bag when not in use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of golf bag support stands. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 to Solheim discloses golf bag with extensible support stand. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,203 to Reimers discloses a golf bag device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,192 to Jones discloses a golf bag having integrally support stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,483 to Maeng discloses a golf bag with support stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,003 to Gretz et al. discloses a golf bag with stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,285 to Reimers discloses a soft sided golf bag with quick action integral stand. U.S. Pat. Des. 377,748 to Keller et al. discloses the ornamental design for a golf bag leg hinge bracket. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 846,552 to Collins discloses an automatic folding stand.
In this respect, the automatic golf bag support stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically supporting a golf bag with an integrally formed stand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic golf bag support stand which can be used for automatically supporting a golf bag with an integrally formed stand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.